Gas powered turbines, such as the gas powered turbine engines used to generate thrust for an aircraft, typically include a fan, compressor, combustor, and turbine arranged to generate thrust in a known manner. Within the compressor and the turbine are multiple rotating components such as compressor rotors and turbine rotors. Due to variances in the engine designs, the need to accommodate non-rotating components within the gas powered turbine engine, and manufacturing variances from engine to engine, stock rotating components are often not circumferentially balanced.
Circumferential imbalance in the rotating components introduces inefficiencies in the gas powered turbine and wear on the rotating component and/or the joint between the rotating component and the shaft in the gas powered turbine to which the rotating component is attached. The additional wear and stress resulting from the circumferential imbalance reduces the expected lifetime of the rotating component and potentially reduces the expected lifetime of the engine itself.